


Seven Bag Style

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Zoro comes home from the grocery store, trying to carry all of the bags in one trip.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 18





	Seven Bag Style

As you looked through the window facing the street, you suddenly jolted up from your seat. Your boyfriend was currently trying to carry all of the seven grocery bags in one trip. Dashing outside, you reached for one of his hands, attempting to help out.

"Babe, let me help!" Abruptly stopping in his tracks, Zoro transferred all the bags to his other arm. He wordlessly took your hand in his and continued his path to the front door. "That's not what I—okay..." Once on the porch, Zoro froze. You looked at him in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"Can you get the door?"

"Sure, did you forget the keys or something?" As you cracked the door open, you turned your head to meet his gaze, only to see him flushed red.

"...I didn't want to let go of your hand." A giggle passed your lips as you led him inside the door, his hand still firmly in yours. Immediately after you passed the threshold of your front door, all of the grocery bags toppled from Zoro's arm, contents spreading across the floor.

"You're getting that," you winked, scrambling off to your bedroom. Zoro was just left dumbfounded, the only sound being the rolling of soup cans across the wooden floorboards.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love zoro a lot is that such a crime


End file.
